No Good Deed
by Jackie W
Summary: Sequel posted ---- that delayed conversation was bound to be brought up again once at home!
1. No Good Deed

Title: "No Good Deed (1/1)"  
  
Author: Jackie W.   
  
Email: jackiesfic@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Christmas Challenge response. S&J romance  
  
Season: Future  
  
Spoilers: Absolutely none, just general knowledge of the show.   
  
  
  
Summary: I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve, I wish I were with you.  
  
(Song title: Merry Christmas Darling)  
  
Author's Notes: This was my answer to the SamandJack 2003 Christmas challenge. So blame them.  
  
  
  
Lt. Colonel Sam Carter kicked the leg of the large, sumptuous bed in disgust. For all its luxury the room she was in was basically a prison cell. One she was stuck in on Christmas Eve, millions of miles away from her team and the man she loved. The SGC would be dialing Arteya to see where they were in a few hours, but in the meantime and realistically probably until morning, she and SG2 were stuck here. She swore she would never again offer to help out in a pinch at the holidays. Especially not when she had plans to spend the holiday with Jack O'Neill.  
  
Flashback   
  
She'd offered to take a duty shift on the morning of the 24th when Colonel Schwartz's mother had suddenly taken ill. She had no plans until later in the evening when Jack was going to come over to help her put up her tree. She smiled at the thought. By mutual agreement they had been taking things slowly since his promotion to General and temporary assignment to the Alpha site five months ago. Surprisingly their long distance courtship had been going much smoother than they had anticipated. Jack spent a four-day weekend on Earth each month, one day of which was spent in meetings. Hammond had been generous in his scheduling of SG1's downtime to coincide with his visits, so the other three days had been spent together, either just the two of them alone or with the team. Sam had also managed a couple of trips to the Alpha site, going through with the scheduled weekly deliveries, and spending a day or two working on any technical problems they were having there. They slept in separate quarters, but it was nice to just spend time together, share a meal, and sit out under the stars talking.   
  
Thank goodness they were no longer sleeping apart when Jack was on Earth. Which he would be in six hours and 23 minutes, Sam realized with a grin. She shook her head thinking that she really had it bad. It was hard to believe that she had been celibate for over seven years and now was feeling totally frustrated after just a month with no warm body in her bed. Of course it had to be a very specific warm body. They were looking forward to their first Christmas as a couple, both knowing that it would be special just because they would be waking up to the day together after years of each spending a lonely morning until it was time to meet up with their friends for Christmas dinner.   
  
First though she needed to get through her duty shift. Other than Jack's arrival, only SG2 were due back. Because of the holiday no teams were going out until the 26th. So Sam settled into Hammond's office with the latest gate logs to get started on her monthly review. Several hours later she looked up at the clock with a frown. SG2 had not returned yet, and they were overdue. She set aside her report and headed down the stairs to the control room. It was disconcerting to see another tech besides Sgt. Davis at the main console. The man seemed to be a permanent fixture, but even he had managed to swing some downtime this holiday.   
  
"Sgt. Benson, what time was SG2 due back?" Sam asked.  
  
"Almost an hour ago, Ma'am. We were going to wait five more minutes before we disturbed you," the young tech informed her.  
  
"Let's dial up P7X-623 and see if we can get a hold of them, Sgt." Sam ordered.  
  
Several minutes later, Captain Klein's face appeared via Malp.  
  
"Captain, where is the rest of you team?" Sam inquired.  
  
"They are in town, Colonel. We're all fine, we just can't get the DHD to dial out. We've tried several addresses," he reported.  
  
"Maneuver the Malp around so I can get a good look, Captain," Sam instructed him.  
  
It took about ten minutes of Sam guiding the Captain through checking out various connections before she found the problem. It presented her with a dilemma. She checked the duty roster and discovered that she was the only one on base qualified to fix the problem. She could either go through the gate and fix it herself, which would take about an hour, or she could send through equipment and try to walk one of the members of SG2 through the fix. That however could take quite a bit longer, and would require her to keep an open wormhole for the duration at quite a hefty charge to the taxpayers. She decided to call Major Thomas who was scheduled to relieve her in two hours. If he could get in early she would go through and fix the DHD herself. With any luck she would be back in plenty of time to get cleared and be ready to greet Jack when he came through the gate.   
  
Of course it didn't work out that way. When she stepped through the gate and hour later onto P7X-623 she was greeted by quite a crowd. Major Griff and the rest of SG2 had returned from town when Captain Klein had radioed that help was on its way. A large group of Arteynians had tagged along to see the magical gate in action. They were oohing and aahing as the gate snapped shut behind her.  
  
"Colonel, thanks for making a house call, "Griff greeted her. "I'm afraid to ask what your holiday rates are."  
  
"Just remember this the next time SG1 needs backup," she replied with a smile.  
  
"You need to quickly meet the Regent Sam, or he'll be insulted. Then you can work your magic and get us all home in time to greet Santa," Griff told her leading her over to where she could see a man in opulent robes surrounded by what was obviously an entourage.  
  
"Regent William of Arteya, may I present Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, one of our most revered scholars," Griff stumbled through the formal introduction making Sam smile. At the same time she removed her hat out of respect as she stepped forward to greet the Regent.   
  
"You are a most beautiful woman," William exclaimed in delight, causing warning bells to go off in Sam's head.  
  
Griff must have been thinking along the same lines because he closed ranks to protect her. "Yes, she is," Griff acknowledged. "She is also very important on our planet," he warned.   
  
"Beautiful, intelligent and revered. You would make an excellent life partner. Samantha, you must meet my sons, surely you will find one of them to your liking," the Regent proclaimed and before they could protest or raise a weapon they each found themselves surrounded, disarmed, and being escorted with great fanfare back to town.   
  
End Flashback   
  
Now Sam was waiting for Griff to come back from trying to talk some sense into the Regent. She checked her watch. Jack should just about be getting back to Earth. She kicked the leg of the bed one more time in frustration.   
  
The light was fading by the time the Major returned. The good news was that the Regent had no intention of keeping them here indefinitely. They could leave after he had introduced Sam to his sons.   
  
"I even lied to him Colonel, told him you already had a 'life partner' back on Earth. He still wants us to stay for dinner, in case you prefer one of his sons to your current partner," Griff explained. "We could probably break out of here with ease, but without a working Stargate there is no place to go. I think our best bet is to meet his kids, politely say you're not interested, then head to the gate so you can fix it," he lamented. "Lt. Ford says the planet is rich in naquada, so I really don't want to kill a bunch of them in order to get us home."   
  
"It's ok, Griff. We might as well relax and get a meal and a night's sleep. I doubt I can make the repairs in the dark anyway," Sam sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for. This is our mess. I'm really sorry we dragged you into it. We had no indication that the Arteynians were anything but friendly," he apologized.   
  
"They are very friendly," Sam chuckled. "A bit too friendly!"  
  
An hour later flanked by the Major Griff and Lt. Ford she pasted a smile on her face as she was introduced to the last of the Regent's eight sons. No wonder the poor man had been so desperate she thought. It wasn't as if any of the young men were hideously deformed or anything. They were just totally unremarkable both in looks and in personality. 'As dull as Daniel's rocks' she thought uncharitably. Thank god for Griff who was keeping a smile on her face with a string of whispered comments. Several times she'd had to stifle a chuckle. She'd always known he had a sense of humor almost as bizarre as Jack's.  
  
The two other members of SG2 were at the gate waiting to report in when the SGC finally checked back for a progress report. After discussing the situation for several minutes the wormhole was shut down and they headed back to town. Captain Klein radioed ahead.   
  
"Is Colonel Carter there, Sir?" he asked.   
  
"She's sitting right next to me, Captain," Griff responded.  
  
"Tell her we're bringing her some Christmas presents," the Captain reported.   
  
Sure enough twenty minutes later (during which time Sam had done her best to explain Christmas to the Regent and his sons) Captain Klein and Lt. Shane entered the dining hall and stepped aside to let Teal'c and Daniel enter. Those two then moved aside and the two officers snapped off a smart salute as the final surprise guest stepped through the door.  
  
Sam was already on her feet, shock at seeing her teammates having caused her to leap up. On seeing General O'Neill enter, Griff and Ford also hauled themselves out of their seats and saluted. Sam straightened her shoulders and gave a salute that was rendered slightly non-standard by the huge grin that accompanied it. She barely waited for Jack to snap off a sloppy response before she was moving across the room to greet them. She quickly hugged both Daniel and Teal'c, only half listening as Daniel explained that SG1's newest member, Captain Hadley, had already left for his sister's in Arizona when they discovered she was MIA.   
  
Her attention at that point was totally focused on the man standing just inside the doorway. Having quickly checked her over to ensure that she was ok, he was now scanning the room with a glare that boded ill for anyone who tried to stop him from leaving with his people. Since she knew that they weren't in any serious danger, she thought she should diffuse the situation before he shot someone out of frustration.   
  
She walked over and stood in front of him until he turned and met her eyes. With just one look she begged him to follow her lead. She watched as his features softened and he gave her a smile and a nod then she took him by the hand and led him over to the dining table.   
  
"Regent William of Arteya, may I present General Jack O'Neill," Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Your life partner," the Regent surmised.  
  
Sam was about to answer when Jack squeezed her hand and replied with confidence, "That would be me." Then he looked around the table with a raised eyebrow. "Anybody got any problems with that?"   
  
Eight sets of eyes skittered away. Only the Regent was bold enough to meet his gaze and answer. "Of course not, General. This is all a misunderstanding, I'm sure," he assured Jack, accepting defeat.   
  
"Good, then my people will all need to get some sleep so that we can be ready to hike back to the gate at first light. We will be leaving as soon as Carter can get the gate working," he declared.   
  
William nodded his ascent and sent a couple of the servants off to prepare rooms.   
  
"We will also need the equipment back that you took," Jack further demanded.   
  
Once again the Regent nodded and signaled a servant. Satisfied, Jack nodded back to William, and still firmly grasping Sam's hand, left the room. Once out in the hall they met up with the rest of SG1 and SG2 and as they were led to their rooms Jack finally dropped Sam's hand and shook his head.   
  
"Nothing but trouble from the day she walked into that briefing room," he mumbled loud enough to be heard, earning him a punch in the arm from Sam and a chuckle from the others.  
  
The rooms were all adjacent to the one Sam had been held in, and after assigning watches Griff, Daniel and Teal'c did some fast maneuvering in assigning quarters. Suddenly Sam and Jack found themselves alone in what Sam had previously considered a prison. Now she could appreciate the beauty of the room, which was dominated by the huge bed.   
  
"I think we've been outflanked, LC," Jack quipped, not at all upset to finally be alone with Sam. "It's probably a good idea to keep up the charade anyway, Mrs. O'Neill."  
  
Still a bit miffed at his comment in the hall, she quickly corrected him. "Carter-O'Neill."  
  
It was hard to tell who was more surprised by her comment, but Jack recovered first, his shocked look changing to a big grin.  
  
"I could live with that," he admitted, causing Sam's eyes to widen even further in surprise. No longer able to resist, he pulled her to him for a long hungry kiss. Eventually they parted and he sighed. "But I think that's a topic for discussion once we get home. At the moment you need to get some sleep so you can get us all out of here in the morning. Cassie will be waiting anxiously for us to make it back in time for Christmas dinner," he told her.   
  
Keeping to their off-world, on duty rules, they slept spooned together, dressed in their BDU's less the boots, belts and vests. Sam fell asleep immediately, but Jack was kept awake thinking for a bit. He'd seen a beautiful engagement ring when he was out doing his Christmas shopping the last time he was on Earth, and impulsively bought it. He figured he would just hang onto it until the time seemed right. Maybe he would give it to her when they got home. He'd be on Earth through New Year's Day. Surely a romantic opportunity would present itself before he had to go back. He was worried that if he left it too long, the USAF would manage to re-ass him right back into her chain of command. Hammond had been hinting at retiring again, and at the fact that Jack would be a natural choice to take over running the SGC. The thought only appealed to him as long as it meant he could spend more time with Sam. His decision made, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Both were in a good mood when they headed out in the morning, even tolerating the knowing looks from  
  
the rest of their group. Despite the assumptions, their smiles were simply because it was Christmas morning, and as they had hoped, neither had woken up alone. An hour later, Sam was attempting to dial out. Once again a crowd of Arteynians had gathered, and when the wormhole formed there was a loud cheer led by the relieved members of SG2.   
  
Griff took charge of bidding farewell to the Regent who was once again present for the magical event, and assured him that there would be another group coming to visit and discuss trade. Then the eight of them headed back to Earth to be greeted by a slightly annoyed, but highly relieved Hammond.  
  
Sam had the grace to look slightly remorseful, but quickly recovered her sense of humor once she realized that the General wasn't really angry.  
  
"Sir, I highly recommend that the negotiating team sent to Arteya be all male," she reported with a small smile.  
  
"Unless of course we are looking to start an off-world dating service," Jack added with a grin.   
  
Hammond shook his head in frustration. "If there is nothing of any urgency to report, I suggest you all get showered and then head straight to the infirmary. We'll debrief tomorrow at 14:00. And I expect ALL of you to be there," he ordered, cutting off Jack's groan with a glare. "Now go enjoy your Christmas."   
  
"Yes, Sir," Jack acknowledged, giving a quick salute in response to Hammond's dismissal. As they headed out through the blast doors he loudly inquired of the rest of the group, "So what exactly does being a life partner entail?"   
  
The end 


	2. Just Rewards

Title: "Just Rewards"   
  
Author: Jackie W.   
  
Email: jackiesfic@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Classification: S&J romance  
  
Sequel to: No Good Deed (Christmas challenge response)   
  
This story will make more sense if you read that one first!  
  
Season: Future  
  
Spoilers: CotG, and just general knowledge of the show.   
  
Summary: He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man,  
  
But you can do the job when you're in town.  
  
(Song title: Winter Wonderland)  
  
Author's Notes: Lisa Yeager taunted my Muse, so she takes all blame for this piece of fluff.  
  
  
  
Jacob Carter arrived through the gate the day after Christmas. His latest mission had been cut short, and he impulsively headed to Earth to see if he could swing a quick visit to see his children and grandchildren during the holiday break. To his delight (but not to his surprise) Sam was on base and greeted him at the bottom of the ramp. He quickly outlined his plan to fly to San Diego and asked if she could swing the time off to come with. He was disappointed (but again not surprised) when she said she couldn't.  
  
Sam hated lying to her Dad, and under any other circumstances would have jumped at the chance to go with him to visit Mark and his family. But she had definite plans that entailed getting naked with a certain brown-eyed General repeatedly over the course of the next week, and they would definitely be hampered by the presence of any of her family. So she cheerfully arranged a flight for her Dad, and saw him off at the airport. Snow was just starting to fall as she headed back towards Jack's house, and heeding the warning of the local weatherman that a heavy storm was brewing, she stopped just long enough to stock up on food knowing that Jack's pantries would be pretty bare. By the time she made it to Jack's the snow was falling in earnest and she prayed that she wouldn't be paged into the base during her downtime. Contrary to what she had told her father, she was not scheduled to be back on base until January 2nd, although she and Jack were planning on putting in an appearance at the base New Year's Eve party.   
  
The rest of SG1 also had extended downtime, and after coming to her rescue on Christmas Eve, and celebrating together on Christmas day, Daniel and Teal'c had both headed out as soon as the debrief was completed earlier that afternoon. Teal'c was visiting with Ry'ac for the next four days, and Daniel was spending a couple of days with Katherine and Earnest. They had promised to meet up with Sam and Jack on the 31st so that they could visit with Jack before he returned to the Alpha site. With Janet and Cassie off for a brief trip to Janet's Mom's, that left the two of them at least three days of blissful solitude barring any intergalactic calamities. The previous night had been spent together, but with Jack having been on three planets in the last 36 hours, he had been a bit gate-lagged, and hadn't even considered bringing up the subject he desperately wanted to discuss with Sam. Now though it looked like a he would have plenty of time to sound out Sam as to whether she was serious about changing her name to Samantha Carter-O'Neill.  
  
Twenty-for hours later Jack was still waiting for the perfect moment to bring up the subject. They had spent a lot of the intervening hours in bed, and conversation had been at a minimum. Finally feeling hungry for something other than each other, they had gotten up and dressed and had contemplated their food options. It was closer to dinner than lunchtime, so spaghetti had been the final choice, and they had opened a bottle of wine to go with it. Now the dishes were cleared and they were sitting in front of a roaring fire finishing off the bottle. Outside the snow was still falling, not predicted to stop until the next morning. Inside, all the lights were turned off and soft music was paying.   
  
'Now or never,' Jack thought. 'The mood doesn't get any better than this.'  
  
"So, I believe we deferred a discussion we started on Atari," he commented.  
  
"Arteya," Sam corrected with a small smile, trying to hide the fact that her heart had just started thumping nervously as she remembered the topic of that conversation.   
  
"Whatever," Jack shrugged. He paused long enough that Sam was just about to break the silence herself when with a deep breath he turned to look at her intently. "So how do you feel about changing your name to Carter-O'Neill?" he asked.  
  
Even though inside she was jumping up and down with joy she allowed a small frown of concentration to appear and inquired," In general, or in the near future?"   
  
"I was thinking of the very near future," Jack replied pulling the small jewelry box out of it's hiding place. "Marry me?"  
  
Sam was blown away. She had thought that his comments back on Arteya were just an off the cuff response to her statement. Had he already bought this ring? Then she shook herself as realized that she hadn't responded yet, and although her answer was obvious to her, Jack was looking a little anxious. Knowing that he had just placed his battered heart in her care, she gently reached up and lay one hand on his cheek and gave him one of her most brilliant smiles as she leaned in to kiss him.   
  
"Youbetcha," she chuckled just before her lips met his, and then she found herself momentarily crushed to him before Jack released her and sat back to make certain he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Yes?" he double checked.  
  
"Yes. I. Will. Marry. You," Sam confirmed. "I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Jack dipped in for another kiss. "I love you so much," he confessed.   
  
When they came up for air Sam pulled back and held out her left hand palm down and wiggled her ring finger. "Do I get that now?" she asked with a grin.  
  
It didn't take long after Jack slid the ring onto her finger for clothing to be shed, so it was the next morning before any practical matters were discussed. Once more Jack nervously brought up the subject. He didn't want to rush Sam, but he also didn't want to give fate any more chances than necessary to screw up the happiness he had finally found. His temporary assignment was up in six weeks, and he would love to have put a wedding ring on Sam's finger before then.   
  
"Sam, I want you to have whatever type of wedding you desire, but I'm not getting any younger, and I'd like for us to get married as soon as you think we can put together all of the plans," he told her.  
  
Sam had actually been thinking about that in the shower that morning. (At least she had been until Jack joined her in the shower) She was certainly aware that events could easily conspire to separate them at any time, whether it be the Goa'uld finally changing their luck and killing one of them, or the powers that be re-assigning Jack again. So she took a chance and prayed that she wasn't about to freak Jack out.  
  
"Dad, Daniel and Teal'c are back on the 31st. How does a New Year's wedding sound?" she suggested. "That will give us time for a wedding night before you go back to the Alpha site."  
  
Jack really shouldn't have been surprised that she'd pretty much read his mind. But he wanted to be sure that she would have no regrets. "It sounds perfect. But I meant what I said Sam. If you want a big church wedding, we can wait. You are only going to get married once, at least if I have any say in the matter," he insisted.  
  
"Jack, I honestly don't care as long as our friends and family are there and I don't have to get married in my BDU's. I'd like to try to get Mark and his family here, but other than that there is nobody that won't be here for New Year's that I want to invite," she assured him. "Do you have any family you want there?" she asked.  
  
"No," he replied not offering any further information. Then seeing her raised eyebrow demanded "What?"  
  
"You know I'll get it out of you someday," she replied with a knowing grin.  
  
Jack blatantly changed the subject. "So any thoughts to how we go about telling everyone? You should probably call your Dad and Mark and let them know right away so Mark and his family can see about getting a flight," he pointed out.  
  
Sam frowned at that thought. It was true, but she did relish the thought of telling her Dad about her engagement over the phone. Then an idea took root.   
  
"Why don't we wait until New Year's Eve and announce it to everyone at once. I can talk to my sister-in-law and arrange to get them here without Dad and Mark knowing just yet," she suggested.  
  
"Chicken," he accused.  
  
Sam glared at him. Then had a thought. "If I call and tell him he'll hightail it back here," she informed him.  
  
Jack looked momentarily panicked. Sam's idea was looking much more practical. No Janet and Cassie making a fuss, and no General/Tok'Ra/future father-in-law breathing down their necks during the last few days they had alone together for awhile.   
  
"Ok, we tell them all on the 31st," Jack capitulated. "Now, we need a license, preacher and someplace to have the ceremony," he started to list.  
  
"Wedding rings, and I need a dress," Sam added.  
  
"Some sort of a reception afterwards?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Here would be fine. We can put together something simple," Sam agreed.   
  
"We won't get much done today, the snow is just stopping and the plows will need hours to catch up," Jack commented.   
  
"I'll make a few phone calls. With any luck we can use today to get organized so tomorrow we can go out and get a lot of the leg work done," Sam suggested.   
  
A phone call to General Kerrigan had secured them the Academy chaplain and Cadet Chapel for one hour on New Year's Day, along with the General's promise of secrecy in return for an invitation to the wedding. Another call to city hall had gotten them some poor overworked clerk who had actually made it into work. She pointed them to the website where they could get all of the requirements for a marriage license in the state of Colorado, and they breathed a sigh of relief to see that there was no waiting period, or blood test required. That would make that task much less complicated.   
  
Sam figured now that the ceremony was actually set she should call out to San Diego. After chatting with her father and brother, catching up with her niece and getting a quick hello from her nephew, she asked Luke to hand the phone to his mother. When Sue came on she directed her away from prying ears, and dropped her little bombshell.   
  
"We'll be there, Sam. We just need to get a flight, and someplace to stay," Sue assured her.  
  
"You can stay at my house. The ceremony isn't until the afternoon, so a morning flight should be fine. Why don't you check the airlines, and I'm going to see if I can call in a favor and get you a private plane," Sam suggested as an idea suddenly occurred to her.   
  
With a huge grin she went to get the phone number of an old friend. This should be a fun conversation!  
  
  
  
Lou Ferretti answered the phone with a grin after seeing Jack O'Neill's name pop up on the caller id. Medically discharged from the Air Force after a staff blast had shattered his left arm, he was living in southern California now, running a flight school and charter service. He tried to keep in touch with some of his friends from over the years and was always especially glad to hear from his colleagues at the SGC, unless it was a call letting him know someone had died.   
  
"Jack, you sonofa**, it's been months!" he exclaimed into the phone then blushed when he heard the feminine chuckle on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Lou's questioning your parentage, Jack," a familiar voice relayed and he heard Jack make a rude comment in the background.   
  
"Sam?" Lou asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, hi Lou. Sorry to throw you off guard there, but Jack and I have an invitation and a favor to ask," Sam replied.   
  
"Oh *Jack* and you do, huh?" Lou grinned. If she was calling him Jack that was a good sign that a rather large wager he still had in place in *the* SGC pool might be paying off someday soon.  
  
"Are you busy New Year's Day?"  
  
  
  
Sam picked up her father at the airport late in the afternoon on the 31st. She was nervous but managed not to show it. They chatted about Mark and the kids for a while, and then Sam told him the plans for the rest of the day.   
  
"We are all meeting at the General's for dinner before we head over to put in an appearance at the SGC party, Dad. You are invited too," she informed him.  
  
"General Hammond's?" he asked, confused because his friend usually took the New Year's Eve duty shift since he needed to show up at the party anyway.  
  
"No, General O'Neill's," Sam corrected.  
  
"Jack's in town?" Jake inquired, then the light bulb went off. "Aah, that didn't have anything to do with why you couldn't get away now did it?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Sam blushed, then confessed, "Yes, it did. We've been seeing each other since his promotion, Dad."  
  
Jacob sighed. He'd suspected as much, and while Jack O'Neill wouldn't originally have been his first pick for his only daughter, he knew now that he was a good man who would never do anything intentionally to hurt her, and would protect her with his life. He still couldn't help feeling concerned.   
  
"Is this a serious relationship?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dad. It is," she admitted with a small smile.  
  
"What happens when he gets transferred back to the SGC, Sam? Have you thought of that?" Jacob asked genuinely worried.   
  
Sam had been expecting a bit of fireworks, so her father's acceptance and concern for her was a pleasant surprise. As much as she wanted to reassure him, she wanted Jack to be there when they told him their news, so she smiled at him confidently.  
  
"We'll just have to play it by ear, Dad," she commented.  
  
If Jacob was surprised by her lack of concern he didn't show it, he just privately vowed to have a chat with Jack before he left Earth to make sure his intentions were honorable. He smiled thinking of that conversation. Jack O'Neill was tough, but he bet that between he and Selmak they could make him squirm. Satisfied that he had a pleasant evening ahead, he settled back and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with his daughter before it was time to get dressed and head over to Jack's place.   
  
An hour later he was feeling slightly more generous towards Jack O'Neill. From the moment they had entered the house, it had been obvious just how happy his daughter was, and just who was responsible for the glow that seemed to surround her. And Jack was looking equally smitten, easing any fears that Jacob might have had about the man not being as serious about this relationship as Sam was. Jack had been too busy playing host for Jake to corner him, but he figured he'd have plenty of time before the evening was over. Shortly after Teal'c arrived with Jonas Quinn in tow, Jack declared that now that everyone had arrived he wanted to make a toast.  
  
"It's really great to have most of our family here together. A few people are missing, but we will just have to repeat this later for their benefit. I have an announcement to make. Actually, it's an invitation. Tomorrow afternoon Sam and I would like you to join us at Academy Cadet Chapel to witness our marriage," Jack informed them with a smile.  
  
There was a split second where you could have heard a pin drop. That was quickly followed by a small squeal of joy from Janet, and exclamations of congratulations. Sam found herself wrapped in a bear hug by her father who whispered in her ear before going over to Jack and shaking his hand.  
  
"Congratulations, son. I was all set to grill you tonight about your intentions towards my daughter, but I see you were way ahead of me. So now there is nothing left but for me to do but to threaten you with the wrath of everyone in this room if you ever hurt her," he proclaimed.  
  
Jack looked around the room and knew it was the truth. There wasn't a single person there, including the newest addition to SG1 Captain Hadley, who wouldn't instantly come to Sam's aide in a time of need. He looked over at the woman who inspired such devotion and found her beaming over Janet's shoulder at him. Even as went to respond to Jacob, he saw the petite doctor pull back out of the embrace and protest.  
  
"I can't believe you two! I have nothing to wear! And Cassie… Sam you need to call Cassie right away!" she exclaimed.  
  
"And your brother, Sam," her Dad gently reminded her.  
  
"Ok, Ok! Janet, there are dresses for you and Cassie hanging in the bedroom. And my sister-in-law Sue said she could make any minor alteration needed tomorrow. Let me go grab my phone so I can make a few calls," Sam explained.  
  
"Sue knows?" Jacob inquired slightly hurt.  
  
"I needed a co-conspirator to get Mark and crew here tomorrow," Sam admitted.   
  
"Who else knows?" Daniel demanded.  
  
"Just General Kerrigan who helped us get the chapel and Lou Ferretti who is going to come and fly Mark, Sue and the kids in," Jack disclosed.   
  
"When did you two actually get engaged?" Jonas asked as Sam started dialing Cassie's phone hoping to catch the girl before she went out for the night.   
  
"During the snow storm four days ago," Jack confessed.  
  
Meanwhile Cassie had answered the phone slightly annoyed thinking her mother was checking up on her again. When she realized it was Sam she thought maybe something was wrong.  
  
"No, everybody is here safe and sound, Cass. I just wanted to let you know that your presence is required tomorrow afternoon, and I won't take no for an answer. If you have plans cancel them, because I need a bridesmaid," Sam told her, then held the phone away from her ear as she waited for the shriek.  
  
When it came the whole room could hear it, and they all chuckled. Sam went back to the kitchen so she could talk to the young woman in peace, and then came out and held the phone out to her fiancé.  
  
"She wants to know what took you so long," Sam said with a grin, and Jack traded places with her as he explained that if you added up the day's they had actually been on the same planet they had only been dating for five weeks.   
  
Once that phone call was completed, Sam dialed her brother. This conversation made her a lot more nervous. Sue had been expecting the call, and picked up on the first ring. After a whispered wish of 'good luck', she called her husband to the phone.   
  
"Happy New Year," Sam began. "Sue said you were staying home and having a quiet evening this year, so I was hoping I could catch you. I have some news. I'm getting married," she announced.  
  
This time the stunned silence was not broken by the sound of congratulations, but of interrogation. Sam patiently answered all of his questions, not all of the answers getting a favorable response. Eventually Sam put her Dad on the phone and he went into the kitchen to talk to his son in privacy. Once again the phone was handed to Jack when Jacob came back out. Jack looked momentarily panicked and then straightened his shoulders and took the phone. He worked very hard to not let a single sarcastic word come out of his mouth during the short conversation. Finally, he walked into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
"Listen, Mark. You don't know me. I know that sucks, but tomorrow I am marrying your sister, and she wants you there. I will move heaven and Earth to make that woman happy, but if you are going to put a damper on her day, then I'm telling you to stay away. If you can come and be happy for her, then by all means you are welcome. I know this must seem incredibly fast to you, but I've been in love with your sister for a very long time. You can grill all of our friends tomorrow and they will tell you," Jack insisted.  
  
Mark finally calmed down a bit, and Jack put Sam back on the phone, at which point Mark told her they would be at the wedding. Sam explained that a friend had agreed to pick them up and fly them to Colorado Springs in his plane, and repeated all of the information previously given to Sue on finding Ferretti at the hangers at Montgomery Field just north of where the Carters lived. When she hung up the phone she felt as if a huge weight had lifted. She looked over at Jack and smiled.   
  
"Just Hammond left now," he acknowledged.  
  
Sam suddenly didn't feel so relaxed.   
  
  
  
They arrived at the mountain in four separate cars, but it was a noisy group that waited to all get checked in. Sam had made them promise to not say a word to anyone until Hammond had been informed, and she was keeping her left hand firmly in her coat pocket. They all dumped their coats into SG1's locker room, and the others headed to the party in the commissary while Sam and Jack headed to Hammond's office. As expected, he was still there when they knocked.   
  
"General, Lt. Colonel, you made it. I was just about to head down to the party myself," Hammond said.  
  
"Good, Sir. But first we have some news we thought you would be interested in," Jack said as he picked up a pen from the desk and started twirling it between his fingers.   
  
"Oh? Not bad news, I hope," Hammond asked, curiosity peaked.   
  
"No, Sir. Good news, *very* good news," Jack grinned. "You are getting tomorrow off. Reynolds is taking over your duty shift," Jack quipped.  
  
"And where will I be?" Hammond inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"At our wedding, Sir," Jack announced.   
  
Hammond had really thought he'd moved beyond the point here anything Jack O'Neill did could surprise him. He'd been wrong. He was looking from Jack to Sam sure this was some kind of a prank when he noticed that Sam was quietly beaming, and there was most definitely a ring gracing her left hand. He leapt to his feet to congratulate them. Jack was right. This was a *very* good thing. He'd been concerned about what Jack's next assignment could mean for the two of them. This way the Air Force would be forced to deal with the husband and wife being in the same chain of command if they wanted to have Jack as the head of the SGC. He was sure it would all work out now that they wouldn't have to be fighting the frat regs.  
  
As he finished shaking Jack's hand and hugging Sam (something he had never done to any of his other 2IC's) he pointed them to the commissary where he assured them he would insist that the champagne be opened a bit early to celebrate the news. Once there he greeted people, then gave the staff handling the food and beverages a few quiet orders. Soon there was a glass in his hands and others were being distributed to the gathered crowd. Hammond waited until everyone was served and then gained the attention of the group.  
  
"This has been a year of great highs and lows. We lost a lot of good people this year, but in the end, our battle against the Goa'uld took a major turn in our favor with the defeat of Anubis. But I have a feeling that next year is going to be a really good year, because it is starting out with one of the best pieces of news that I have ever had the pleasure of announcing. General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter just informed me they are getting married. Please join me in a toast to the bride and groom," Hammond declared.   
  
The room erupted into cheers of 'Congratulations' and 'Broohah' from the marines, and well wishers immediately surrounded Sam and Jack. It was a good hour before the couple was able to break away and rejoin their teammates to make plans for the next day. Midnight came all too quickly, and they all quickly exchanged hugs and kisses, before Jack swept Sam into a kiss that had everyone laughing and catcalling. With a big day ahead of them, they said their good-byes and those not staying on base had headed out. After much debate it had been decided that Sam would sleep at her own house that night with her dad in the spare room so that they could spend some time together before the wedding, and then they would go pick up the rest of the Carter's and Lou the next day at the airport.   
  
As they parted ways, they all gave the engaged couple a moment of privacy. They murmured words of love to each other, and then Sam turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Sam? I forgot to ask you. What did your dad whisper to you right after we told him the news?" Jack inquired causing her to turn back.  
  
She gave him a misty smile and told him, "He said my mother would be so proud."  
  
  
  
Lou Ferretti swore he'd been though less grueling interrogations by the Goa'uld then he was currently undergoing at the hands of Mark Carter. The man had barely waited until they were in the air and the autopilot was engaged before he'd started. Oh the first questions had been innocent enough. He'd wanted to know if Lou was a friend of Sam's or Jack's, then on finding out the answer was 'both', Mark had simply asked how long he'd known each of them. From there, he'd obviously felt he had a reliable source, so the questions had come fast and furious. He'd had to evade a lot of them ('Classified') but he'd been honest in his appraisal of Jack's character (a man he would follow into hell) and of how much he loved Sam Carter.   
  
"Listen Mark. I was there when they met more than seven years ago. There were sparks. Honestly, we all were mesmerized. And I watched them over the years as they flirted and became friends. Then watched the friendship grow until you didn't even think of one without the other. Even though they never stepped beyond the proper lines of Colonel and Major, they had become two halves of a whole. I never really believed in fate before I was assigned to that command, but believe me there are things in the universe that are destined to be. Sam and Jack are one of those things," Lou assured the concerned man.  
  
By the time he stepped off the plane with his family, Mark Carter was looking forward to meeting Jack O'Neill. He was disappointed to find he wasn't at the airport, but greeted his dad and sister joyfully, especially after seeing his sister's smile. She assured him Jack would be at her house when she dropped them off to change.  
  
"He's going to take you back to his place, Lou. All the rest of the guys are meeting up there, although what I was thinking when I agreed to that I have no idea. Please make sure they behave themselves and actually make it the chapel," Sam pleaded.  
  
"You have my word, Sam," Lou agreed with a chuckle. He had way too much money riding on these nuptials to allow anything to go wrong.   
  
When they arrived at Sam's there was a truck parked out on the street. Lou was glad to see that Jack's taste in vehicles hadn't changed over the years. He was surprised when Jack opened the door to greet them though. Whoa, when had he gone so gray? It suited him though. Made him look the part of the distinguished General, even dressed in khakis and a collared shirt. He greeted Lou warmly and was introduced to Mark and his family. The Jack O'Neill charm was turned on full as he offered the travelers something to drink. Mark Carter had been momentarily taken back by the age difference between his sister and her fiancé, but had relaxed again after watching the two of them together for a few minutes. It was just like their friend Lou had said. They settled the guests and got everyone something to drink as a flawless team, rarely even speaking, just knowing what the other needed. And he couldn't help but notice the way they looked at each other. Sparks *was* a good way to describe it he decided.   
  
Soon it was time for Sam to head over to the Fraiser's to start getting ready, and Jack and Lou were heading out also. Jack made final points and won over his new niece and nephew for life by mentioning that he had brought over his PS2 and hooked it up for the kids because 'Aunt Sam has no fun toys'.  
  
  
  
On that sunny New Year's Day no Goa'uld threatened earth, no teams were in sudden need of rescue, and no bright white light unexpectedly beamed up the bride or groom to solve a galactic crisis. So quietly, and without a lot of fanfare, Samantha Marie Carter and Jonathon Joseph O'Neill were joined in holy matrimony. Since most of the Pentagon and Capital Hill were closed down for the holiday, only the President had been informed. He and the First Lady called the newlyweds at home during their reception to offer their congratulations. The President was not looking forward to the Chiefs of Staff getting the news the next day. O'Neill was their only candidate to replace Hammond at the helm of the SGC and he had just married the 2IC of the base. (And the lead scientist for the whole project) They couldn't afford to lose either of them. But that was tomorrow's headache. Today he was truly glad that two people that had risked their lives countless times in the service of their country and planet were finding some happiness.   
  
At the O'Neill residence, the party was in full swing. Jacob and Mark were regaling the group with stories of Sam's childhood, much to her chagrin.  
  
"Hey this is so not fair! Unless I get to hear equally embarrassing stories about young Jack, I think we've had enough," Sam demanded.   
  
"There are no embarrassing stories from my youth," Jack declared.  
  
Sam simply raised an eyebrow. "So if we go up to that cabin of yours, and I go into town, I won't be able to dig up any dirt?" Sam inquired.  
  
Jack shrugged calmly. He was sure there were plenty of stories about his misadventures to be found if she asked the right people, but he certainly wasn't going to make it easy for her.  
  
Sue suddenly asked, "Is that where you are going for your honeymoon?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "We both go back to work tomorrow. No honeymoon for a while." She didn't bother to mention that they probably wouldn't even see each other for a month or so. Her brother and sister-in-law would never understand that.  
  
  
  
As the rest of the group came to the same realization, Janet made the move to push the newlyweds to leave for the suite Jack had reserved for the night.   
  
"And that's why you two should scoot. We will finish up here and clean up before we leave. Go enjoy your wedding night!" she exclaimed.   
  
Sam and Jack didn't argue. Before they left, Hammond told them he didn't expect to see either of them on base until 12:00, giving them just about eighteen hours together.   
  
They didn't plan on wasting a minute of it.   
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
It took an additional 3 months beyond Jack's original time table for the Air Force to find a permanent CO for the Alpha site. So it was May before Jack came back to Earth for good. As suspected, the President and Joint Chiefs had asked him to take over the SGC. Sam had helped them out by requesting right after the wedding that she be relieved of the duties of Hammond's 2IC claiming (truthfully) that it allowed her no time in the lab. Since that had been one of the main concerns in having her report to Jack, with that stumbling block removed they were able to work out the other reporting structures to everyone's satisfaction.   
  
Jack did insist on a month's leave before taking up his new command. To no one's surprise, Sam requested the same time off. Since they each had over a year's worth of leave accumulated, Hammond recommended that it be granted, and it was. They spent the first two weeks up at the cabin in Minnesota, and then came back to settle into a married life where they occasionally got to sleep on the same planet. But they still were apart more than they wanted to be. Jack spent a lot of time on base, especially at the beginning as he settled in. Sam was off-world way too often with SG1. Just after their first anniversary, Sam made a decision.  
  
General O'Neill looked at the transfer request in dismay. "Colonel, are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. I'd like a permanent transfer off of SG1. I no longer wish to be assigned to a field team, Sir," Sam confirmed.  
  
"Sam, you are such a great CO, why?" Jack asked in surprise.  
  
"My husband and I want to start a family, Sir," she confessed.  
  
Jack paused only a moment before he approved the request. "I can't argue with that reasoning, Colonel," he acknowledged with the beginnings of a smile that was going to last for days.  
  
The smile would only grow bigger as the months went by and the two of them were finally able to start a more routine married life, and would become a permanent fixture when Sam told him she was pregnant six months later. By the time their daughter was born everyone around Jack O'Neill had become accustomed to his big assed grin, which was rivaled only by the happy glow surrounding Sam.  
  
Their friends could only think it was about damn time they got the happiness they deserved. 


End file.
